A variety of pots, trays and greenhouses that are used for promoting growth of a seed to a plant are commonly known in the art. According to a usual method, a container is used for planting and cultivating a seed to a plant. As soon as the plant has strike root and grown to a sufficient size, the plant is transplanted to a chosen location. It is then important, when carrying out the transplanting, to remove the plant along with its root structure together with the potting soil from the container. Failure could damage the roots. Also attempts to separate the root structure from the soil are likely to harm the roots. Each plant with its roots should be cultivated individually such that the root systems of any adjacent plants not are entangled with one another. Moreover, it is also important to produce a good root structure, where among other things a thick growth of the roots are promoted as well as vertical/downward extending straight roots are developed.
Over the years, many different kind of arrangements and systems for promoting growth of a seed to a plant have been put on the market. Through the patent document U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,378, a book-type container for raising seedlings is formerly known. From an ease of handling point of view and for practical reasons, the container disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,378 is designed like a book/folder, where the folder sides are opened in order to remove a grown plant with its potted soil for transplanting. One problem of such a book-like design is that the handling of the container is rather complicated when preparing the container with soil and seeds, as well as when the plants and the potted soil are to be removed from the container for transplanting. The container necessitates a retainer as supporting structure in which the container can be upheld. The container is not suited to stand alone and can easily tip over. Consequently, plants and roots may easily be damaged during the handling of the container. Thus, the container is not secure, and the plants with the potted soil may fall apart if not handled with care. Another problem is that the container is not suitable for use in an irrigation system such as a greenhouse arrangement, and measures for providing watering and ventilation conditions are lacking. The watering is intended to be added at the open top of the container.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a container and a method for promoting growth of a seed to a plant, eliminating the disadvantages associated with prior art. A further objective is to achieve an improved container for promoting growth of a seed to a plant, that is secure, easy to handle and efficient in use. It is further an object to accomplish a container that could easily and quickly be brought into engagement/interaction with a tray, such in a greenhouse arrangement, and also in a simple manner be removed from there, while at the same time providing perfect watering and ventilation conditions for promoting ideal growth.